Another Day, Another Drama
by vonniebeth
Summary: Henry has writer's block. So when it comes to a creative writing assignment, what does he come up with? Please read and review, and please don't tell me this story is stupid or say anything rude about it.


**so, it's depressing what writer's block does to you. I'm having such AWFUL writer's block with my original series and a few of my stories. Well, when Henry gets writer's block… oh boy. I really have no clue where the idea of this came from. I was just putting random ideas together one day after a Chemistry quiz and this came about. Henry does the same thing. His story is kind of mocking Stalin and Hitler, so no offence is intended for the line where they hate "Christians and the Jewish" (I'm Christian/Catholic, by the way). Long author's note, sorry, but I'm trying to start conversation. Pretty pretty please review**

"What a day," Henry sighed one day after school as he threw his books on the floor of the Goodman's living room. "I can't believe all the homework Ms. Ihree gave us."

"No shit," Natalie mumbled, but then her face glowed. "10 page creative story, single spaced, must include 7 allusions, may not use real people…"

"It sounds stupid!"

"Uh, no. It sounds fun! Henry, I thought you loved writing."

"Not while I have writer's block, I don't."

"Oh. Hm, I think I'll write a story that takes place during the 1800s. I can refer to different composers…" Henry pretended to fall asleep. "Okay, do YOU have any better ideas Mr. Writer's Block?"

Henry sighed and thought, then his eyes grew wide with delight. "Oh, I know!" He took out his laptop and said what he was typing. "Once upon a time, there lived two bad guys. Their names were Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler…"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Original characters only, idiot."

"But it's an allusion!" Henry protested.

"No it isn't!"

"Fine." Henry deleted 'Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler' and replaced it with 'John Salem and Adam Miller'. Then he continued, "John was a Russian dictator while Adam was a German dictator. They both disliked Christians and the Jewish…"

"Henry, you're just copying Joseph Stalin and Adolf Hitler! And you can't say that they disliked Christians and the Jewish. It's rude! Think of how they would feel if they read something like that!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get rid of it." He deleted 'Christians and the Jewish' and replaced it with 'peanut butter and peas'. He continued, "One day, John and Adam decided to take over the world. They decided they would kill anyone who liked to eat peanut butter or peas. They even chose their theme song, which ended up being "Why Can't We Be Friends?" by War, and gave each other cute nicknames. They were Thing 1 and Thing 2. Anytime someone was killed, they would pretend they were on Glee." Henry looked at Natalie, who was in complete face palm. "What?"

"I really hope you get over your writer's block soon. This story is HORRIBLE!" Natalie muttered.

"But it's creative, right?" Henry went back to the story, "One day while in their mission to take over the world, John and Adam were taking a stroll through a park where they insisted pink roses bloomed all year. Everything was just peachy for them until they came across a mother with two little boys. One of them shouted, 'Mommy, Charlie bit my finger!' The other one said, 'Mommy, Jimmy ate my crumpet!' The mother became annoyed. She said, 'James, Charles, callate.' Adam, who was quite fluent in Spanish, understood what the mother told her kids, which was to shut up, approached her and pointed a gun to her head. 'Apologize, asshole, or I'll shoot your brains out…'"

"HENRY!"

"Hold on!" Henry's face broke into a grin as he continued the story. "'Excuse me?' the mother replied. 'You heard me! Do it!' 'All I did was tell them to…' KABOOM! Adam pulled the trigger and the mother died. 'Why'd ya kill Mommy?' Jimmy asked Adam. 'Cuz I left like it. Now beat it before I kill you!' Jimmy and Charlie ran away and John and Adam laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed…"

"That's sickening!"

"It gets better!"

"Does it?"

"Yep. John and Adam meet a girl named Nathalie with a TH. They both like her, so they fight over her, only to accidentally kill Nathalie with a TH…"

"You know, I can't listen to something like that! I am SO out of here! Goodbye!" Natalie gathered her stuff and left.

2 seconds later, the doorbell rang. Henry put his laptop down and opened the door, only to see an infuriated Natalie. "Hi Nat…"

"This is my house!" Natalie yelled. She put her stuff in the living room and threw Henry out the door.

Henry knocked on the door. "Can I at least have my laptop?"


End file.
